Sahara Hare
Sahara Hare is a 1955 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Bugs pops up out from underground, thinking he has reached Miami Beach, when in reality he is in the Sahara Desert, presumably from not making "that left toin at Albukoike." He comes prepared with a beach chair, sunscreen, sunglasses, and even a bucket of carrots...on ice! Bugs thinks he has found a nice park when he stumbles upon a water hole and a palm tree. Meanwhile, Sam, riding on a camel, suddenly comes upon Bugs’ tracks and exclaims, "Great horny toads! A trespasser, gettin' footy-prints all over my desert!" The battle begins after Bugs asks Sam if he "is with the sideshow around here" and then proceeds to rip a piece of Sam’s turban off to dry himself. (When Bugs says his catch phrase "What's up, doc?", Sam vehemently states "I'm no 'doc', ya flea-bitten varmint! I'm Riff Raff Sam, the riffiest riff that ever riffed a raff!") He chases after Bugs, who goes into a French Foreign Legion post. Sam orders Bugs to surrender and open the door but Bugs throws open the door when Sam is in its way. The door crushes Sam and when Sam screams for Bugs to close it, it closes to reveal a flattened raging Sam. Sam then tries various methods to getting in the fort that all fail: * Sam tries to pole-vault into the fort but he ends up hitting a castle tower which shatters out its opposite side leaving an imprint in the shape of Sam's body. * Sam tries to saw out a brick in the gate to get entrance into the fort but Bugs puts a cannon in the hole, much to Sam's shock. Bugs fires, launching Sam across the desert. He smashes through a tree and leaves a scar on some sandy hills from where Sam was shoved through. * Sam uses stilts to reach the fort with a gun and says to Bugs "Okay, rabbit! I got a bead on ya!" but as he fires the gun, the stilts fall down with him and he stomps on them. * Sam uses an elephant to try to force his way into the fort but Bugs sets a toy mouse and lets it through the door. When the elephant sees the mouse it gets scared and uses Sam to swat it before it flees, leaving an injured and dizzy Sam behind. * Sam tries to sling-shot himself into the fort but first he hits a tree and slides off it. Sam then chops down the tree with a fire-ax and tries again but hits another tree next to the dead tree before sliding off again. * Sam puts a long board of wood on the fort gate's side and tries to climb it. Bugs, waiting at the top, uses a fire-ax to chop the wood in two bits. As a result, Sam is revealed to have magically been chopped in two as well. Bugs builds a series of doors leading into the post but keeps nailing on new doors so Sam opens door after door until he reaches the TNT and gasoline waiting for him at the end. Bugs goes back to relax in the Sahara sand. ("I wonder if he's stubborn enough to open ALL those doors", Bugs comments while waiting for Sam to finish. After the immense explosion that causes him to quit chasing Bugs, the rabbit says, "Yep, he's stubborn enough!") Daffy Duck emerges from the hole as he too thinks he is in Miami Beach after tunneling underground—complete with beach chair, sunscreen, and sunglasses. Bugs tries to tell Daffy it's not Miami Beach—but Daffy doesn't listen. "Eh, let him find out for himself," Bugs shrugs. Availability * VHS - Yosemite Sam: The Good, The Bad, and The Ornery! * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 1 Censorship * The two times Yosemite Sam hits his camel were cut when this short was shown on ABC.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-s.aspx Notes * This was the first Looney Tunes short with a new version of "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down". * Clips from this short would be recycled in "Hare-abian Nights" and "Devil's Feud Cake". * The beginning scene with Bugs mistakenly ending up at the Sahara Desert believing it was Miami Beach was reused footage taken from "Frigid Hare". * This short would also be used in Friz Freleng's Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie and Bugs Bunny's Easter Funnies. * The gag with the panicked elephant using Sam to swat a wind-up mouse was also used in "Acrobatty Bunny". Gallery Saharahare1955_ff_188x141_060120111024.jpg|Lobby Card #1 Pub-Sahara.GIF|Lobby Card #2 Sahara Hare screenshot.png|"When I say "whoa" I mean "whoa!" lt yosemite sam sahara hare.JPG Screenshot_20190907-202757.jpg|Miami Beach at last! TV Title Cards Screenshot_20190903-071835.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (Final Season)'' References External Links * Sahara Hare at SuperCartoons.net * Sahara Hare at B99.TV * * Sahara Hare on the SFX Resource Category:1955 Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Yosemite Sam Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie Cartoons Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons that reuse footage from earlier cartoons